The Biometric Laboratory will continue to engage in a broad program of psychotropic drug assessment. The four major areas of activity will include analyses of data resulting from (1) the Early Clinical Drug Evaluation program (ECDEU), (2) the Collaborative Depression studies, (3) the Drug Utilization program and (4) Methodologic studies utilizing extensive data files from psychotropic drug studies.